User communication devices use radio frequency (RF) power converters to generate one or more supply voltages to power RF circuitry. If an RF switching converter provides Envelope Tracking (ET) and/or Average Power Tracking (APT), a supply voltage level of the supply voltage may need to be controlled with adequate precision in order to provide adequate power performance and to prevent unwanted distortion. Specialized RF components may be provided in RF power converters to meet spectrum and power performance requirements in certain operational modes. Unfortunately, these specialized RF components require additional die area, and therefore increase manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, RF power converters with more versatile RF components are needed.